Your the King? And the man of my dream?
by Fanficqueen306
Summary: What happens when a young girl meets the all powerful hybrid? And he's the king of New Orleans? But she doesn't know that. Better yet, what if she helps him, and that makes him want to know more about her? What if he becomes her protector? But when she turns 16 and starts to get gifts from someone who claims to love her? What happens when Klaus finds out?
1. the spell

**Sadly I do not own the originals. This also is my first story so tell me what you think and if I should write more. Truly any ideas you have would be wonderful. Thank you soo much. I have just rewritten the first chapter so I hope you like this better. In joy! **

Being a witch has to be one of the hardest things in the word. At lest in New Orleans. I've spent all of my life reading spells and learning about magic. I had to become fluent in Latin. Now you may think that this would be all fun and games. Yes it can be fun like making the mean bully trip over tide together shoe laces, but it is not at all a game. I leaned that when I was 10.

_Flashback_

We had hiked all day though the byu to get to a very old cemetery where the first witches are said to be. I hated every minute of it and being the10year old brat I was I made it know, loudly. "Why are we here im so **bored**!" No one minded me much because they had to many other things to-do. When we had finally gotten to the grave yard I didn't like it. It gave me a creepy feeling. I felt…watched. But I had to brush it off and help set up the candles in a big circle. Then the chanting began. As the moon and the sun became one.

"Et potentia et scientia, et mortui, qui nobis vitam tibi dabo!"

My mother started followed by my father, sister, and grandmother.

"Et potentia et scientia, et mortui, qui nobis vitam tibi dabo!"

My Latin was never the best, but I knew what they where saying: Those who have died, give us power and knowledge, and we will give you life.

I still had that creepy feeling and it was only getting worst. I had that feeling of a thousand eyes on me. My very skin crawled. Then I began to hear what was almost a faint chanting back at us. It was light and carried on the breeze. I didn't know what was being said. But as my family began to chant louder the wind kicked up more. Till we where in what seemed to be a hurricane.

*"Tibi nunc audimus et potestas, et vivere vita nostra, non tua, Deus, voluntatem tuam!"

"No! Stop" but it seemed I was to late. They could not hear me. And then as fast as it all began it stopped. Everything a still much to still. I ran across the circle to my mother and held her tight.

"Mommy what happened? I don't like it. I could hear chanting form the other side." My mothers hand came down to pat my head. "What a powerful girl you are. Hearing us from the other side. We may be able to use you for our plans." That was not my mother's voice. She was always soft spoken and kind, the voice that I heard was sickly sweet but with a hard edge that made me know the sweetness was a trick.

"Who are you?" I asked as I pulled away. The fear was clear in my eyes. "Im going to be your mommy form now on and that's all you need to know my powerful girl." That is when I knew I had to get away. I pulled from her grasp and ran into the woods. I heard them start to come after me but then the women who was no longer my mother said "Leave her. Will get her back when we need her."

I ran for most of the night. I know that I must be cut up bad but I was just so num. My family was gone. Sprits of those who should wish to help us took them from me.

*we hear and give you power now, the life you live now ours, your will no longer yours.


	2. blue eyes

**Sadly I do not own the originals. This also is my first story so tell me what you think and if I should write more. Truly any ideas you have would be wonderful. Thank you soo much. If I did Niklaus would so be my new best friend. Lol In joy! **

I don't know where I was going, but I knew that I needed to find some kind of help. I stumbled through the dark streets of New Orleans, French quarter. A sudden wash of dizziness had me almost falling; when I felt arms rap around me. "No!" I screamed and began to move weakly to try and get out of this person's hold. But soon the dizziness overcame me and I fell into darkness.

When I woke, I found myself in a room I had never seen. It had lavish furnishings. The kinds of things my mother would never have let me touch. Mom. The first sob left my lips and it was not the last. Everything had finally come crashing down. All I knew and loved was gone. Worst yet I had no idea where I was. Next I knew I felt someone come into the room. My mind screamed vampire. And I shot off the bed in fear.

"Hey now I'm not going to hurt you. In fact I saved you from a big baddy. I'm Rebekah." Rebekah, as in the little sister of all the Originals. Now that I look at her I can see it she is beautiful. Her blond hair is perfect and falls down her back like spun gold. She was slender and wearing blue jeans and a tank-top to match. "But why would you save me? You don't even know me." She smiled knowingly and said "Us girls gotta stick together."

She then began to walk away from me. "Wait! You are an Original so you can help me, can't you?" she turned to look at me and then said "come with me." I followed her as fast as I could. Maybe she could help me get my family back. We came to what I can only guess was a study. Two men sat inside. One at a desk and the other leaned against the window with an empty glass of ice in his hand.

"Elijah?" Rebekah said. The man at the desk looked up. Before I could get a good look at him, and he could say something, the other man said" Have you brought us a snack dear sister? You shouldn't have." And then I was lifted off my feet and shoved into a wall. "Niklaus, you cannot kill the girl just because she walked in the room with our sister." His hand gripped my throat. All I could see was blue eyes. They were unbelievable, but what most could not see or rather likely did not live to see was that they where sad. The sadness in those eyes was that of someone who had been broken too many times to ever go back together the right way. A brokenness that was likely mirrored in my own eyes.

Then I felt myself be dropped to the floor as Rebekah forced him to release me. "Now, now sister you really must learn to share." Before she could say anything the one named Elijah came between them. He seemed to be a mediator of sorts. He was very tall and kind of broad. He had a very straight back, and was wearing a three piece suit. "Rebekah, what is the meaning of bringing this girl here?"


	3. fear

**Sadly I do not own the originals. This also is my first story so tell me what you think and if I should write more. Truly **_**any**_** ideas you have would be wonderful. Thank you soo much. In joy! **

"Well, Brother. After finding one of Nick's minions trying to make a meal of this barely conscious injured girl, I decided I would bring her home." She turned to Nick with a barely contained smirk "I killed him by the way. When she awoke I found her crying and after saving her life I was curious to know what had caused her so much pain. But then she asked for my help, and so knowing you as well as I do Elijah, I thought you would be interested in learning her story with me."

"What makes it seem as though we are a charity Sister?" Nick sneered while looking at me with a strange mix of curiosity and ferocity." In a thousand years I have never known myself or this family to give out charity, even in the greatest reaches of depression. So what is so special about this girl to make me deem her worthy of my help?" "Nick, what part of "Elijah" made you think that she or I wanted your help?" Suddenly, the forgotten discarded glass flew into the wall behind Rebekah's head " Because I am the King Rebekah" the loudness of his voice was startling almost like a lion's roar, but the next thing he said was in a deadly whisper." and no matter what you may try to plot , you are powerless to change that."

At this point, I had finally recovered from the shock of having been thrown against the wall. Gathering together all of my courage, I interrupted this family spat. "I fear it is not your Sister's plots that will be your downfall, but the power that was summoned and has taken over my family." They all turned to look at me, only now seeming to remember I was there. They seemed to be in an almost stunned silence. I thought myself great to have stunned the great and powerful Originals, but it was the foolishness of a child, to think there silence was a great accomplishment.

I looked between the three of them as they stared at me, and noticed the looks on each of there faces at the audacity of what I had said. I started with Rebekah. She seemed to be the most stunned of the three of them, but her eyes also held proudness in them, much like a mother would feel for her child, when they accomplish a great feat. Next my eyes moved to Elijah, whose eyes held a sort of fear, as though he knew that I had sealed my fate, but their also seemed to be a sort of respect, for what I had said and the courage it took to say it.

Last of all was Nicklaus, who I had not gotten a good look at since I had entered the room. I looked at him starting at his feet. He had on old, beat up, not quite dress shoes. As my eyes moved upward, I saw he wore a sort of skater style jeans. My eyes scanned over his unseasonal black long-sleeved shirt. Finally when I moved to his face, what I saw there put a real sense of fear in my young heart. I had thought I had felt fear, true fear, when I had looked into the eyes of the woman who was no longer my Mother. This was paralyzing. It was unbelievable, and made my heart stop, only to have it pick up speed again, faster than I would imagine the speed of a moving train. In his eyes, that were no longer blue, but had become a strange golden color, held a primal hatred for me, or maybe it was not me, but my words that spoke out against his power and honor. I could not see the tell tale signs of veins that normally came with the face of a Vampire, but I could see the double set of fangs he seemed to have.

Faster than my eyes could follow, he moved forward toward me as the stunned moment was broken. However, before he could reach me, two what seemed to be blurs moved upon him. Then he was slammed into the floor with both his brother and sister holding him down. "Nicklaus, if you kill her, you will not know what it is she speaks of that could hold more power than yourself." Elijah's voice held an almost desperate plea for him to spare me. There was a moment of tense silence as both brothers stared one another down. Then Nicklaus's eyes turned back to blue, and he said "Very well brother, I will save killing her for after I have learned of who dare think they are more powerful than their King."


	4. name change

**Hello my lovely readers! I know your had your hopes set on a chapter (I will post one tonight or tomorrow morning) but iv been thinking, and this story needs a new name don't you think? If you have any ideas or even want me to keep it let me know. I can't wait to hear from you and I hope you are enjoying my story.**


	5. her history

**Sadly I do not own the originals. This also is my first story so tell me what you think and if I should write more. Truly any ideas you have would be wonderful. Thank you soo much. In joy! **** By the way I am sorry for being a day late with my story but I got sick. Yuck! And my head was killing me. But I hope that this more than makes up for things. If not you are more then welcome to rip out my heart. Just remember I can't write if I'm dead. Lol **

All eyes turned expectantly towards me. They were asking without saying the words for me to elaborate on my stupidly brave accusation, and so I told them. "For me to tell you, I must start at the beginning. My Ancestors were among the first to come to New Orleans, long before it was the city you know today, even before you yourselves came here. Not long after the time of them coming here, most of my family was executed for witchcraft, by their own kind, because they were using black magic. The other members of their coven feared their power so much that they buried them in a secret graveyard, and did not consecrate their magic with the rest of the witches in the Lafayette Graveyard. And so for centuries, my family was left living as a sort of outcast in our coven, for the sins of those we had never met. So my mother and father, my grandmother and my older sister wanted to call forth the Ancestors, as they believed they were wrongly killed, to ask them for their magic and their knowledge. However, they did not know what they would be sacrificing. Their lives, their bodies, and me." Throughout the story that I recited through pure memory alone, I finally began to cry once more, not for the Ancestors I had lost, but for the family I may never know again.

"So, if your family wished to gain black magic of old, why not just find it in an old Grimoire? Why summon power they were unaware if they could control? How do you say, they gave up their lives and their bodies, and more importantly you?" asked Elijah as he moved around to sit at the desk he had occupied at the moment of my arrival. "My family sought to right the wrongs they thought had been acted against them for so long. But, they also wished to rule over the witches, and even over the Quarter itself. Now, on the matter of their lives and their bodies. The spirits of our Ancestors told my sister Abigail, of the spell they wished my parents to use to bring them forth to help summon them to gain power. None of us had any idea that a spell could be made to put a spirit of one long since dead into the body of one whom is living. And to answer you question about myself, I can no longer go back to them unless they are restored to who they were before. Because they seemed to have an interest in my magic, because I could here them, the Ancestors, chanting back at us. I should not have been able to do that. I do not hold the powers of a Matriarch that was my Sister, Abigail. And now I fear they wish to use me in some way to bring back more of our Ancestors, to flood New Orleans with black magic."

"So why not just rid ourselves of you, then go out on a witch hunt. Then your worries would be for nought." Nicklaus had during my story and rant of sorts, moved himself to sit in a large armchair while refilling his glass with some kind of alcohol. Rebekah had only moved closer to me, but still standing between me and her brothers. "Because you need me as the last member of their blood line. I have the only power to keep them from rising up in another's body. However, I do not know the right spell. I am rather new at this." I tried to joke in the rather tense situation I was in. I think it was lost on them, and only made them doubt me.

"Well I do not see anything that can be done tonight then, as a spell must be found. Rebekah, take her back to whatever room you brought her too. We will discuss this further in the morning." Elijah spoke with the sort of authority that I didn't realize he held. He was not the King or the self-proclaimed one anyway. My eyes flickered with that thought to Nicklaus. The man who calls himself King, but yet seemed to care as much about power as a child playing a game. He seemed to want fear, but I think it is because he held it in himself. That fear that seems to paralyze one in one moment in time, in an angry rage, but why a man like him would feel fear of anything, I could not tell you. Is it a fear of having nothing and no one, or a fear of someone. When you are immortal how can you fear someone, when you cannot fear death?


	6. niklaus

**Sadly I do not own the originals. But the poem in this chapter is all mine. This also is my first story so tell me what you think and if I should write more. Truly any ideas you have would be wonderful. Thank you soo much. In joy! **** It will be a day or two before my next chapter because my editor is going on vacation. So I hope you're happy with the little longer chapter till then.**

Nicklaus POV/

My name itself has been known to strike fear in the hearts of bigger and badder witches and vampires than this little girl. But here she is, with little to no fear of me. When I held her by the throat, I could have killed her. But I held no wish to, when I saw her looking into my eyes with more awe than fear. I found myself wanting to know more about her. This little red head with green eyes that held knowledge beyond her years. But now that I think about it, I had no name to go with the face of a child who fascinated me. She was the first in a long time to be a mystery to me. Yet when I held her eyes, it was like she could see all of me.

When she had said that her family wanted my power, and now she wanted my help, I didn't know what to think. Anger was the first thing, and I had moved to attack. However it was not her I wanted dead. It was that family of hers. But my brother and sister stopped me. It was likely for the best, if what she said was true, that they would just jump into a new body if I did. But something told me not to let this girl be a part of any of this. She reminded me of myself, before I was turned. Sad, but just wanting to make everyone happy.

But no, she would help us end whatever it was that was starting, and she would live or die. And it would not be my problem. Somehow I felt I was wrong.

The next day, before the meeting. Still Nicks POV/

Where could that girl have gone? I had wanted to speak with her before the meeting to find a spell that my brother was holding. But she was not in her room. I stood in the court yard and closed my eyes. I took a deep breath, and I could smell lavender and nutmeg. It was coming from my art room. In a moment, I was standing in the doorway. She was sitting on the balcony of my art room. The morning light hit her red hair perfectly, and I had a sudden need to paint her. The way she looked so young and care free her face not marred by tears or scratches. (Rebekah must have given her, her blood.) She was looking at the Quarter below, and was writing in one of my sketchbooks. Normally, I would have been mad, but I had a need to know what she was writing.

"Take a picture it will last longer." She said not turning to look at me. So she had known I was there. She truly was a powerful girl then. "I'd rather paint you, love." "And I'd rather you not." I was shocked. Did she not know that to have me want to paint her was an honor? It seemed she did not, but soon she would. I would have her begging me to paint her. "What are you writing love?" I asked. As it had been weighing on me to ask. She looked at me and then away again, but I saw the bright pink her cheeks became. Was she embarrassed? "I write a little poetry." "Well then let's hear it love."

"A pretty face is all you see

When you look at me

But there is so much more

Of me

Under what you can not see

A heart of gold or so im told

A mind to behold

Creativity yet untold

This pretty face is not much to hold

For I will grow old

But my mind will still be yet untold

Even as the years unfold."

I was stunned. One so young could write like that. She had passion; she had a way with her words that made you want to hear more. It made him wonder what it would be like to see her draw. But also made him want to make her poem untrue, and have her never grow old. "That's very good love." "Rose." She said, still not looking at me. "What was that love?" "Rose, my name is Rose Evergreen." "Well then Rose, lets not keep my brother Elijah waiting. He hates when things and people are late." With that I walked from the room. Thinking that name fit her very much.

She truly seemed to hold no fear of me. If anything, she seemed indifferent to me. But that was likely my doing. I know that I am not very good with first meetings, or people at all. But something in me wanted to go back and be more welcoming to her. To have been kinder. Ha, me kind? I can not remember a time, since I was a child, that I have been kind to anyone.

I knew that she was following me back to Elijah's office. I could hear her foot steps behind me in almost perfect rhythm with my own. When we finally got to my brother's office, he looked at me oddly; when he saw that Rose was with me. When his eyes moved to her, I could see him trying to find if I have done anything to her. "So Elijah what plan have you come up with in solving our little problem?" I said, as I made my way to the bottle of scotch. "I had forgotten to ask what spell was used to bring them back. But I am hoping that with the help of our mother's Grimoire, we will find what we are looking for." "Well then we must ask. Rose, love what spell was used?" I said turning to look at her. I saw the shock that passed over my brother's face; that I knew her name when he did not. It made me smirk.

"*Et potentia et scientia, et mortui, qui nobis vitam tibi dabo. It was done when the moon and sun became one. It was like a boust to the magic.i heard what was said back too, it was: **Tibi nunc audimus et potestas, et vivere vita nostra, non tua, Deus, voluntatem tuam."

Her Latin was very good for one so young, but the words she said gave me the feeling her family knew what they where getting into more then she knows. And that could only make things worse.

After a few hours of watching them look through the Grimoire, it seemed they may have found something helpful. "I'm not sure if I'm reading this right, but I think this may be what we need." Rose said to Elijah. She passed the page to him and he read it over, his Latin being better then hers. "I think you may be right." "Well do enlighten us then.

What does it say?" I asked, not liking the way they seemed to work together so well in so little time. "It says that I have to find this plant called Echinacea paradoxa or a Yellow coneflower. It's a yellow flower that looks rather wilted; if I remember right. But it's very rare and hard to find. I have to mix it with my blood, and put it on them somehow and say the spell:

***Tumultus mentis et corporis, et solum mens et animus et separavi vos pereatis simul . Ludificatust atque te, ut jam mundi Nullius apud eos superbia."

And so the hunt for this rare flower began.

*Those who have died, give us power and knowledge, and we will give you life. ** We hear and give you power now, the life you live now ours, your will no longer yours. ***Bind soul and body, mind and heart and only death may set you apart. This world you may no longer resided with your fooled and misguided pride.


	7. what is mine

**Sadly I do not own the originals. This also is my first story so tell me what you think and if I should write more. Truly any ideas you have would be wonderful. Thank you soo much. In joy! **

Rose's POV/

After having spent three days reading and rereading the spell, I had come to know it by heart. But, that would not help me without the flower. I had this feeling that tying myself to them would only lead to my death. But, my life meant nothing, if it would keep others from suffering, whatever fate the Ancestors have in mind for the Quarter.

"It would seem that the last remaining Echinacea paradoxa is in the hands of witches in Ireland. Their Coven is headed by a powerful witch by the name of Honora MacGrath. However, getting this witch to trust us, and give us even one flower of this rare plant may give us a problem." Elijah spoke as he entered the room I had been studying in. "Honora MacGrath? She was once friends with my Mother. I may be able to speak with her, and get her to give you the flower." "I do not see how it is safe for you to leave New Orleans. They will only follow you wherever you go. I will go and take Rebekah with me, to see this Coven and to procure the Echinacea paradoxa flower." "If I cannot go with you, then I will at the very least give you a letter to give to her that may help your case." I turned and began to write my letter, as Elijah went to find Rebekah to inform her of their impending trip. As soon as I had finished my letter, they were packed and ready to go to Lahinch, on the coast of County Clare Ireland.

That left me under the protection of Nicklaus, of whom Elijah had informed to treat me with respect. It was not as though I did not like Nicklaus. I , however, did not trust him with my life, as he had as yet to show any value of it. I truly hoped that he would leave me be, as he had seemed to be doing for the last three days. Just after nighfall with Rebekah and Elijah gone, I had gone into my room to get ready for an early bedtime. But no sooner had I walked into my room, that my world went black.

Nicklaus POV/

Since our conversation, I had been giving Rose space, as Elijah had asked or rather demanded of me. As she would have to face the full demise of her family by a spell of her own hand, and the grip of mine. However, now that Elijah was gone, I sought out the company of this strangely powerful little witch. However, when I came to her room where I had last heard her, I could smell that the presence of something dead and powerful had been there. When I opened the door, she was not there, but her scent of lavender and nutmeg was almost overpowered by the scent of death. The little witch had gotten herself kidnapped. Normally I would not care what she had done, or that someone had taken her, but that they had done so right under my nose in my own house, that was unforgiveable.

He became an eerie calm, as the rage that boiled just under the surface, like the calm before and unbelievably destructive storm. Where would they have taken her? Then his mind wandered to the story she had told of her family. And something clicked inside his mind. They had taken her to the resting place of her Ancestors. So he followed the scent of death, mixed with lavender and nutmeg, deep into the bayou. When he got to them, however, he decided to lay in wait, and listen in to their planning, before saving _his_ little witch.

"Now, now my powerful little girl. All we want is for you to help us to bring forth more of your beloved family. You are the most powerful witch in our line, and the first true Matriarch born in three centuries. You will be like a queen to all of us, better even than a Harvest Girl. Think of it. With one little spell you could rule all that you see." A rather beautiful middle aged red headed woman, who looked much like Rose herself, likely being her mother, ranted at poor Rose. Whom was not only bound, but gagged and unable to answer her. When she did pull the gag from her mouth, Rose spat at her. "You are not my family, nor are they. You took from me my only family, and now that they are dead and only your puppets, why would I want to bring them back?" Her young voice held so much heartbreak and sadness, that anyone who had even an ounce of humanity, never would have asked of her.

Being done and having learned all I needed to know of their plans, I used my enhanced Vampire speed to come between the woman who must once have been Rose's mother, and the others who stood just behind her. "You came into my home, and took what was mine, and I would like her back now." The evidence of my rage that boiled under the surface beginning to come out in my tone of voice. "You seem to think that she belongs to you, when she comes from our line, and I am her mother. She is our blood, therefore, you cannot take her from us." "You seem to think that I was asking. She denounced your line, and said you were no longer her family. Therefore, you have no hold over her." Containing his rage so as not to kill this woman, before she is bound to her body, was becoming harder and harder as she made a mockery of him. "And what power do you hold over me, Little Vampire King? You are nothing more than two beings that should never have existed bound in one body. Nothing more than an Abomination."

And with that one single word, Abomination, my rage came forth like the first tidal wave in a great storm. My hand plunged straight into her chest, my fingers wrapped around her still beating heart. I could feel how her fear quickened it. I could feel the blood that encased my fingers and dripped down my arm. And just before I fully let all of my rage come forth and ripped out her heart, I heard a voice calling to me. "Nicklaus, don't. If you kill her now she will only take another form and we will never know who she is until it is too late." Hearing Rose's words, I released her heart, pulling my hand from her chest. I bit into my own wrist, and gave her my blood, so as to keep her from dying. "You have escaped my wrath this time, but know that when the time comes I will take great pleasure in ripping out your heart and watching it take its final beat." With that I took up Rose into my arms and brought her safely back to the compound.

When I set her down in my art room, I began to cut the ropes that bound her wrists and legs and then, I asked her if she was all right. "They didn't hurt you love did they?" "Nothing that will last forever. As my mother always said it will go away before you get married." She smiled slightly, but it was a tired sad sort of smile. Not wanting to truly show my concern, I told her "off to bed with you love. You've had a long night." She looked up at me for a moment, her eyes seeming to search mine for something, and she seemed to have found it, whatever she was looking for because she asked me, much to my surprise, if she could stay in my art room with me as she knew I would be up most of the night painting. What she did not know, was I had been painting her. "Something wrong with your own room love?" "I'd just feel safer here tonight." "Fine then, Do what you like love."


	8. losing control

**Sadly I do not own the originals. This also is my first story so tell me what you think and if I should write more. Truly any ideas you have would be wonderful. Thank you soo much. In joy! **

Roses POV/

It took two weeks for Elijah and Rebekah to find and get the flower from Honora MacGrath. She had many warnings about using it. Mostly on how I would be unable to handle it. But I had known that, and I was willing to let them use me anyway.

In that time New Orleans had become eerily quite. No one was practicing. No one had been killed. And the longer the calm lasted, the more I feared what would come after.

The more calm the sea the bigger the storm.

My kidnapping had made me rather skidish. What was worse was I remembered little before stopping Niklaus from killing that vile woman. I remember faint whispers, and the smell of burning plants, whose names I could not recall. I also remember being moved. I was not in the place that I was found in, but the haziness of it made me think that maybe I dreamed it up. My fear kept me from telling anyone.

I no longer slept in my room, unable to feel safe there. If I slept at all it was in whatever room Niklaus was in, as I had begun to follow my protector everywhere. I had come to trust him more. I did not know how long my trust in him would last however. After all he would likely kill me, when I was done being helpful. It's what he wanted to do that night he had said so himself.

But in the last two weeks I had come to think he was what my mother always called fickle. He would say something, but do something else. Like when he had been asked to meet with the human faction. They had had some problems. It was small and rather dumb sounding to me and the same seemed to be said for Nick. He said to deal with it themselves, but then he went and took care of it after everyone had left.

He was like a puzzle with all the pieces, but no picture of how they go together.

He loved having everyone fear him, but he hated that the fear took away any love they may have felt for him. He seemed lonely, even with so many people with him.

I found it rather odd that even the one he claimed to be his son Marcel, was not let into those scary spiked tipped walls around the rose that I imagined his heart to be. But at least Marcel could see the wall. Elijah and Rebekah didn't seem to have even seen it. And with everything they did, good and bad, they only seemed to get farther from it. It was sad because the man that so much wanted to be loved, feared betrayal so much that he pushed away any who would think to love him.

I hadn't spoken much in the time since I was rescued. I felt like a burden asking for there help. I should have found a way to do it on my own. After I stopped talking, Niklaus did every thing but buy me a freaking country. He offered too. I think he thought that they may have broken me. But I was not broken, at least not the way he thinks. I had held out hope that maybe I could still save them, my family.

But I know now it's a vain hope.

When waiting for Elijah and Rebekah to get to the compound, I realized that I had not used my magic since my last lesson with my sister. She had taken over my lessens after the harvest. She was meant to do so much good with what she had learned. Instead she used it to gain power we could have lived without.

She always used to tell me that magic was like a muscle. It worked best when flexed daily. So I started to look around for something I could practice on. Then I saw it… a candle. "Adoleret." And the candle burst to life. It felt good, comforting even, to use my magic after what felt like a life time. I began to move through the house, and everywhere I went, I lit every candle I could find. It likely wasn't safe, but I didn't care.

The fire seemed to draw me in… the proverbial moth to the flame. But soon I stopped saying the word burn, and yet the candles still lit. I couldn't stop myself from walking. And my magic flared without me telling it to. Fear over took me, what had they done to me? With that in mind, I gathered all the power that I could muster and I did the one thing I could do. I screamed.


	9. Henry

**Sadly I do not own the originals. I would like to also say im sorry about how long it has taken to get a chapter out. Writers block kicked my ass! Lol. But I hope you like this and im sorry it's short but as I said ass kicked ha-ha.**

Third person POV/

Not faraway was a witch named Henry. He had taken over the body of Rose's father, more than happy to be back. In the time he had lived, he had been what some would call a ladies man. However, he didn't just chase women. No, he became obsessed with them. He would set his eyes on a woman and she was doomed. They always ended up dead.

You see this is why he died. It was just after the Miklesons had started to rule. He became fastly known within and even outside of the supernatural community. However, they left him be, mostly, as long as none of there own got killed. That is until he had killed the only child of a witch. They had him hanged 3 days later. This was also why Elle, the witch within her mother, had asked him to do the spell on her; he would relish making her want to die.

The spell was meant to make her powers uncontrollable. As soon as she used any kind of magic. It was not hard to do this as she had a lot of it lying dormant inside her.

On the table in front of Henry was a mirror. It looked like it had been made by the earth itself. It was framed in twigs and leaves. The glass was clouded with dirt. You could hardly see yourself in it.

"Let us see how our lovely flower is doing, shall we." He said, as he cut his palm letting the blood drip onto the mirror.

*"Ostende mihi, quos ego quaero." He said

At first nothing happened. But within a few moments an image began to appear. At first it was fuzzy and the voices where muffled. Then all became clear.

Within the mirror/

You could almost smell the fear coming off of Rose. She had huddled herself in a corner using all her strength to fight the spell cast upon her.

The candles had been put out by her, and so far she was seemingly able to keep them that way. It must have been unbearable to keep so much power at bay in one so young.

The Miklesons looked to be at a loss, likely for the first time in there immortal lives. Rebekah and Elijah had only just arrived home, when they had heard a scream. For a moment the compound had become eerily silent. Then you could hear Niklaus's voice, then that of his brother and sister.

After they had put out the candles they tried to find out what was wrong with Rose.

"Those bloody wankers did this to her!" Rebekah suddenly yelled at her arguing brothers. They had been trying to figure out what was wrong with her, and Rebekah was trying to soothe the young witch.

With that statement, Nicklaus disappeared from the room. With a sigh, Elijah followed after him. Rebekah was left rocking Rose, like a mother would a child.

A large crack appeared in the glass of the mirror. The image was then gone.

The look on Henry's face could only be described as livid. He mumbled a string of curses and began to pace the room. He had no way of seeing what the spell was doing to her, or what was going on, or where the men had gone. His anger had made him loosen the magic placed on the room he was in.

Then with a loud crack, all went dark.

* Show me whom I seek


	10. note

**I'm so sorry about how long its been! I'm not going to make anything up about why I haven't been posting as most of you don't care. However I will tell you that I will have a new chapter out this week. **

**If you have any ideas for me or just want to yell at me for not posting feel free. **

**Just a side note I'm soo happy to see that my work as so much interest with you my readers. You have no idea how grate it feels to see someone like my story. I hope that I don't let any of you down in the coming chapters.**


	11. poll

**don't hate me! but i have two ideas and would like your help to pick one. i have the poll up on my page. P.M me if you have any questions or added comments. **

**so you dont hate me too much here is a little of a new story i plan to post soon. feel free to tell me what you think.**

The inky blackness that srounded me was suffocating. However I also felt light and weightless. Was this death? Was this how my life would end? Dieing for the man I love? If it was then I wouldn't change a thing. I had always feared that I would never find my true love. And it took me over a year to understand that I loved him.

This man who had many faults, but don't we all? he had killed more then even he care to count. Some would call him a monster who kills and takes what he wants. But I have come to see that under all the hate and anger is a man that just wants to be loved. This man is Niklaus (or Klaus) Miklson

But I'm getting ahead of my self. If I'm going to tell you my end I must first tell you my beginning.

**sorry its not much but i dont want to put out the full chapter yest as im still working on it. just let me know what you thimk. and go to my poll so i can get you a new chapter out as i know you all want me to bad. **


End file.
